The Marauders: Second Year
by thelonglostmarauder
Summary: Year One is over, and the Marauders are planning to cause even more mischief at Hogwarts. Secrets are shared, enemies are made, and a war is creeping up on them.
1. Escaping to James

**DISCLAIMER!**

 **I do not own the characters, I just like to write about them.**

 **Chapter 1**

Escaping to James

Sirius' POV

Dear Sirius, Remus and Peter,

Hello! It's been so long since we've seen each other. I miss you all so much. The only good thing about this summer was getting to see my parents, but it's been hell without you. My parents said you guys can come over for the last week of summer. And don't worry, we'll be going to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies and all that boring stuff. See you all soon!

Your favorite Marauder,

James

That letter from James was the highlight of my summer. Almost my entire summer was spent in my room and occasionally coming down for meals. I wanted to see my parents as little as possible, and they thought the same for me. This letter was my saviour, because now I had somewhere to go.

I decided not to ask my parents about leaving, but rather leave them a note explaining that they wouldn't have to deal with me anymore before school started. I figured I'd ask James if I could come over a day earlier because I can't stand this wretched place for another day. There also might not be another time I could get away.

I grabbed the two-way mirror from the bottom of my trunk and whispered, "James! James! Come on!"

Suddenly, his face appeared in the mirror, "Hey Sirius! Did you get my letter?" I immediately relaxed.

"Yeah, but I was wondering if I could come over, like now or something? I know it's a lot to ask, but I can't stand another minute in this place."

"Sure, I'll be back in a sec." And just like that he was gone.

My heart was beating strongly with anticipation and decided to start writing the note for my parents. I ended up writing a note to Regulus as well.

"Sirius!" I heard suddenly, and turned around to see James, "They said it was fine."

I sighed of relief, "Thank you so much James, I'll be there in fifteen minutes by floo."

"See ya!" And just like that he was gone.

I stuffed the mirror back into my trunk and some other random clothes that were lying on the floor. I grabbed the notes from the old desk in my room, and delivered Regulus' first.

 **Dear Regulus,**

 **Sorry I can't say goodbye to you in person, but I had to leave now. I hope you understand. If you made it through last year, then you can make it through this year as well, this is your last year alone. Owl me whenever you can, and I'll see you at Christmas.**

 **Love you,**

 **Sirius**

Right as I reached the bottom step, Kreacher appeared, "Is Master Black going somewhere?"

"Is it any of your business Kreacher?"

"I don't think you're supposed to be leaving." He persisted.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about that? If you wake Mum and Dad I'm sure they'll be angry with you without good reason."

"Master and Mistress will be very cross with you." Kreacher said and walked up the stairs, towards the master bedroom.

I ran through the house, not caring about how much noise I was making anymore. I threw the note on the table and made my way to the fireplace.

 **Dear Mother and Father,**

 **I am sorry to inform you that I will be staying with a friend for the rest of the summer, so I will no longer be in your company. I will be enjoying my peace, as I hope you will be enjoying yours. See you at Christmas.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Your disappointment of a son**

I grabbed the floo powder and said for the second time ever, "Potter Manor!" And I was gone before I could finish hearing my mother scream.

Peter's POV

I was so excited when I got James' letter. I had just got home from France and had amazing pictures to show everyone. I was also really excited just to see them all again.

Being around muggles can get really exhausting sometimes, always having to lie and pretend that you're someone else.

I've made up an entire school, classes that I don't take, and teachers that don't exist. The one thing I tell the truth about however, is my friends. I've told so many stories about the Marauders and what we've done, excluding the bits about magic.

"Mum! I got a letter from James! He invited me and the others over for the last week of summer, can I go?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, of course, but I have to owl his parents for the details."

"Thank you mum!"

"You're welcome dear, it will be nice to finally meet your friends after hearing so much about them."

"What's going on?" My little cousin Rosie said while entering the room.

"Oh, nothing." I responded without thinking.

"Are you leaving?" She asked sadly.

I sighed, "Yes, I'm leaving tomorrow." Rosie lowered her head, and looked sad, "Hey it's okay, I'll see you at Christmas, and I'll write to you all the time."

Rosie nodded, "Okay." As soon as she left, I went to go pack my trunk with a smile on my face.

Remus' POV

I got James' letter the day after the full moon, so needless to say I was exhausted. But even though I was tired, I was thrilled to hear from James. I slowly made my way to the living room to show my mum the letter.

"Hey mum, James just sent me a letter."

"Oh, how is he? We haven't heard from him in a while."

"Probably bored out of his mind. He asked me, Peter and Sirius if we could come over tomorrow and stay for the last week of summer."

She sighed, "Remus, the full moon was yesterday, and you're still healing from it. Last night was rough on you."

"I know, but I don't want them getting more suspicious than they already are."

"You should tell them yourself then."

I began fidgeting with my hands from nervous energy, "I will, I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Well anyway, write to James, and tell him you'll be over in two days, you could use an extra day because I know you won't be packing today."

"Okay, thanks mum." And I happily went to go write my letter, and then fell asleep for a very long time.


	2. End of the Summer Holiday

**Chapter 2**

End of the Summer Holiday

James' POV

"James!" I heard my name from a voice I knew all too well. I turn around to see Sirius covered in soot, panting, but with a huge grin on his face.

"Sirius!" I ran over to him without hesitation, and crushed him in a hug.

"Come on mate! I need to breathe you know."

I laughed and stepped back from him, "Sorry."

My mum and dad came into the room a few moments later, "Sirius, it's great to see you sweetie." My mom said as she went to hug him.

"It's great to see you too Mrs. Potter." Sirius said with the biggest smile on his face.

She stepped away from him, "Oh you're looking a bit thin. I'll go make you something to eat." Sirius didn't even have time to say thanks before she left the room.

"Thank you so much for having me over Mr. Potter."

"Anytime Sirius, your parents weren't bothering you too much I hope." My dad replied. My parents knew about the Blacks, and that they were not very nice people. I on the other hand, knew almost nothing. My parents refuse to tell me anything, and Sirius doesn't let on too much either, so all I know is that he doesn't have it as good as me.

"No, they were fine." Sirius said, but I could tell he was lying. My dad couldn't, so he nodded and walked out of the room.

Sirius turned back towards me, "So, Peter and Remus are coming over tomorrow?"

I shook my head, "Only Peter." Sirius started to look concerned.

"Why, where's Remus?"

"He's fine, here-" I walked to the other side of the room to get the letter Remus sent me, "He sent me this today."

 _Dear James,_

 _Thank you for the invitation, but I won't be able to come for another day, because I am recovering from a cold. Please don't blow up the house with Sirius since I'm not there to prevent it. See you soon._

 _Your friend,_

 _Remus Lupin_

Sirius put down the letter, "Oh."

"Hey this is good! We can finally figure out why he keeps leaving! Maybe him not coming tomorrow is part of it." I said.

Sirius thought about this for a couple seconds, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Come on, we can write today down in our notebook." And we both raced upstairs to my room.

When we got there, we added yesterday and today's dates down, just in case. "So what do we do now?" Sirius asked.

I shrugged, "We can go eat something maybe?" I suggested.

"Yes, I'm starving!" And we both made our way down the stairs to the warm smell of my mum's cooking even though it was almost 10 PM. But, this was a special occasion after all.

It's been two days since I sent the letters out to my friends, and Remus was supposed to be coming today. Peter came yesterday and although we had fun, we all knew there was something missing without Remus. So as soon as we heard the doorbell ring, the three of us ran down the stairs to greet him.

"Remus!" We screamed in unison and then proceeded to crush him in a hug while his mother laughed.

"It's good to see you guys too." Remus said while giggling.

"Give him some space boys." My mum said, and we all stepped back.

Remus turned to his mother, "Mum, these are my friends, Sirius, James and Peter." He said gesturing to us.

I waved, "Hi Mrs. Lupin!"

"James, can you and the boys show Remus around?" My mum asked.

"Sure, come on Remi!"

"Don't call me that." Remus said looking annoyed.

"Whatever you say Remi." Sirius laughed.

The next day, we decided to go to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. Mum and Dad also promised me a new broom because I was trying out for the Quidditch team this year.

"Sirius, you should try out for the team with me!"

"I'd never make it! I don't even know what position to try out for."

"Well, how does Keeper sound to you?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on! I'll help practice with you! I can practice for Chaser by trying to score, and you can try and block them."

Sirius sighed, "Well, it can't hurt to try out can it?"

"Yes! We're going to have so much fun!"

"Why don't we go by our books now?" Remus suggested.

The three of us groaned, "Remus, why do you have to be so studious _all_ the time?" Sirius questioned.

"I only suggested it because Flourish and Blotts is literally right there." Remus explained while pointing to the store on their left.

"Oh." Was all Sirius said, and they walked inside.

After buying all of the books and other boring stuff we needed for the year, we walked around, enjoying the warm weather before autumn hit. My mum and dad let us be by ourselves, and told us to meet by the ice cream shop in one hour before we went home. So me and Sirius decided to go to the Quidditch shop, and it was very relaxing. That is, until we left the shop.

As soon as we stepped out of the shop we heard someone shout, "Sirius!" We all turn to see Sirius' cousin.

"Ahh Bella!" If Sirius was nervous, he did not show it, "Strange to find you here, I thought you would be off with your 'friends', but it seems like you don't have any, walking around all alone."

"Listen here Sirius. Your mother is not pleased with you actions."

"When is she ever?" Sirius laughed.

Bellatrix grabbed the collar of his shirt, I took a step towards him, "Listen, I'm trying to help you."

"Ha! Since when?"

"Since, I'm in charge of you at school, and you are not going to embarrass me." Her tone was so cold.

"You're not in charge of me; you report what I do back to my parents. You're more of a spy."

"Will you shut, _up_ ," she growled, "As I was saying, your mother and father are not at all pleased with your actions. You need to be more careful, or I will find out _everything_." Bellatrix let go of him and walked away without a glance at us.

"Sirius, what the hell was that?" Remus said looking extremely angry.

"It was just my cousin, not a big deal." Sirius replied too nonchalantly.

"Not a big deal?" I nearly screamed, "It sounded like she was threatening you!"

"She does it all the time, it's nothing out of the ordinary." This left the rest of shell-shocked, "I just have to be careful."

"Sirius-"

He cut me off, "Can we please move on?" The three of us sighed, and we went to meet my parents, in silence.


	3. Finally Back

I'm so so so sorry that this took so long! Hopefully Chapter 4 will be done a lot quicker and be much longer as well.

 **Chapter 3**

Finally Back

Remus' POV

They were onto me. I knew it. They've been acting very skeptical around me this whole week. Like they were trying to figure me out as if I were a puzzle. But I'm not a puzzle to be solved; I'm a living, breathing person. If they were trying to work out my secret, why couldn't they just ask me? Even if they did, I'm not sure if I was ready to tell them. Who knows, I might surprise myself and tell them.

But they deserve to know. I know they do. They're my friends, and I've known them for a year, and we live together. They should know.

So why couldn't I tell them?

It doesn't matter now, because I have other things to worry about today. We're finally going back to school.

Since there were too many of us to apparate with James' parents, we were going to use a car to get there the muggle way. This was something Sirius had never done before, and he was amazed, to say the least.

"So it just moves- without magic?" Sirius asked once we were sitting in the back seat.

"Yeah!" James replied enthusiastically, "It's really cool!"

"But how?" Sirius was still confused.

"If you take Muggle Studies next year, you'll probably find out." I replied.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to take Muggle Studies; imagined how pissed my parents will be." Sirius explained. No one laughed like he expected though.

The ride was reasonably short, and we were there with plenty of time before the train left the station.

"So this year, I want to plan even _more_ pranks! Imagine what we could come up with!" James already starts rambling.

"James, we haven't even made it onto the train yet, slow down." I tell him.

"But how am I supposed to do _that_?" James complains, "I'm too excited!" And then keeps talking a mile a minute. He suddenly stopped and was staring at something in the distance. Sirius, Peter and I turned around to try and find out what, and we saw Lily standing with Snape.

"Ooo, does Jamesy have a crush." Sirius teased.

James lightly shoved him, "No I don't! Now come on, let's get on the train." He said, eager to change the topic. We all rolled our eyes and followed him anyway.

The train ride was as usual. James and Sirius got way more sweets from the trolley than was necessary. We all had high energy throughout the ride from our excitement of going back to school, but the sweets certainly made it even higher. Many prank ideas had also formed which I was not happy about. But soon enough, we made it into Hogsmeade Station.

We all greeted Hagrid when we got off of the train, and followed the other students to the carriages. Never having done this before, two older students were nice enough to let the four ride with them.

The feast was amazing, just like last year. Except this time, we were the ones who were watching all of the first years get sorted. It was strange to think that was us only a year ago.

The feast was over before we knew it, and we were heading up to Gryffindor tower to get to our new dorms. Everyone seemed so excited and happy to be back.

"I think we should organize a big prank as a 'welcome back'." James proposed once we made it to our dorm.

"Ooo I like it!" Sirius exclaimed.

Everything was familiar but somehow, everything just felt so different. It had only been a year, yet I am not the same person as I was last year. The Marauders changed me for the better. But could that be over soon?

I had to stop thinking about this. There really wasn't a way they could figure it out with so little information.

Right?


	4. The Truth

**Chapter 4**

The Truth

Sirius' POV

"Are you sure we should do this?" I asked James and Peter.

"Of course. We're his friends, it's not like we're gonna judge him or anything." James said.

"But we don't even know if we're right!" Peter said.

"Oh great, now I have talk both of you into this." James said, clearly annoyed, "Why shouldn't we?"

"Because maybe there's a reason he hasn't told us. Maybe there's a reason as to why this is a secret." I said seriously. I knew I had secrets of my own, and I would never want them to find out. What would Remus do if we knew them. Would he leave us?

James sighed, "Look, I understand that, but we're his friends. Don't we have a right to know and help him if possible?"

"I guess we should try to help him." I said reluctantly. This was just an endless conflict in my mind. Even though I want their support, how could I tell them?

"Exactly! So after dinner we'll confront him?"

Sirius and Peter shared a look before Sirius responded, "I guess so."

Dinner was agonizing to sit through. So many questions were whirring through my head I didn't know which one to focus on. What would happen after we confronted him? Would he hate us? Would he still be friends with us? Would he even tell us the truth?

The meal ended too quickly, and all four us were back in our dorm.

"Okay Remus, so we've got to ask you something, and all we want is for you to be honest with us." James began.

The color immediately drained from Remus' face, "Well uh- what is it?"

"Lately, we've been noticing some things, and trying to figure some stuff out."

"Remus, all we want to do is help you." I attempted to reassure him.

"We want to know where you go every month." James said, "We have an idea, but we don't want to assume anything."

"And you're our friend!" Peter said, "You shouldn't be afraid to tell us."

"But I am." Remus spoke in a whisper, "I know you guys know something, I've known for a while actually. The way you've just been- observing me or I dunno. This is hard because you three are the only friends I've ever had. I was too scared to make any friends in case they found out and you did." None of us knew what to say, "Just tell me what you think and get it over with."

"Alright, we think that you're a werewolf." James said.

Remus looked down, avoiding all of their stares, "I won't deny it. I've been keeping this is a secret for far too long." His voice was wavering, and I regret listening to James now, "I guess this means you want me to leave?"

"What? No! Absolutely not! Remus what makes you think that?" I said. I moved closer, but he pulled away.

He looked up and his eyes were already red, "Why would you still want to be friends with me? I'm a monster."

"Remus, you're not. We're not kicking you out, you're still our friend. We noticed you were struggling, and thought your secret would be why. Clearly it is, we just want to help you." I tried to make my words comforting, and convincing. How could he think like this? What could you possibly say when hearing that?

"You guys don't hate me?"

"Of course not. None of us really had friends before we found each other last year. But I don't have a loving family like you guys. You three are all I have. So no, I don't hate you- _we_ don't hate you." I told him again.

"We just wish you were honest with us." James said.

"Trust me, I wanted to tell you, but every time I just imagined you guys kicking me out and I couldn't do it."

"It's okay Remus, I understand." I said without thinking, causing looks from everyone, "So next week is the full moon?"

"Yeah, you'll see me be very tired, and since I'm 12 and growing, it can be very painful in the days leading up to the change." Remus said, "It's really weird talking to you guys about this."

"Well get used to it, because from on now, we're here to help you through this." Peter said. Then unexpectedly, Remus began to cry. None of us knew what to say, so we just moved closer to him, and somehow all four of us ended up in a giant hug.

A/N: Yikes its been a while. But! Chapter 5 is almost done so that should be up relatively soon as well!


End file.
